Dang
Dang is a one-time villain from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp, only appearing in the episode "Foreign Exchange Campers". He, along with Vera and Hwan are part of an international spy organization, bent on getting revenge on Cameron Campbell for all the terrible things he did to their respective countries. In Dang's case, he comes from Thailand, a country of which's leader has been screwed over by Cameron Campbell numerous times. He is voiced by Alex Mai. Biography In "Foreign Exchange Campers", a slew of new foreign exchange campers came to Camp Campbell, including Vera, Hwan, Brian, and Dang. Although they presented themselves as innocent enough children at first, it was soon revealed that Dang, Vera, and Hwan were all undercover agents from Asia, who planned on getting revenge on Cameron Campbell for what he did to discredit their countries. However, when they got there, they all soon found out that Cameron Campbell was in prison, which was a disappointment. However, they could still enact their plan to steal his riches. Dang, along with his comrades exhibited great skills in archery. Dang fired an entire bundle of arrows at a target and hit it right on the bullseye every time and completed it by throwing a battle-ax at the target too, which got an impressed "Dang, Dang." from Nikki. This made it clear to everyone that the foreign exchange campers were the most competent members of the camp. David organized a scavenger hunt and split everyone up into teams of four. The winners of the scavenger hunt would get ice cream. Max joined the foreign exchange campers' team and told Nikki and Neil that there was no way they would have won if they were going up against the foreign exchange campers, so it was good that at least one person would get the reward. Dang and his comrades provided no assistance on the scavenger hunt, as they were too busy looking for Cameron Campbell to get revenge on him. When Max said that he knew the camp like the back of his own hand, the others held him hostage and forced him to take them to the place, where Cameron hid his secrets. When Nurf, Nikki and Neil found the foreign exchange campers and saw what they were doing, they fought with them and tried to save their friend, even after he betrayed them. The foreign exchange campers fought with the Camp Campbell campers until David came in and caught them in the act. Before anything else could happen, Brian revealed that he was actually a terrorist himself, working for his own organization, to grant immortality to Colonel Sanders, the so-called great leader of his home town in Kentucky. Brian escaped with the elixir of life and the money, meaning that the other foreign exchange campers failed their mission. Dang was so unhappy that he failed his mission, that he and his comrades were about to kill themselves, by downing entire bottles of cyanide. Just then, Neil offered them some ice cream to make things better and the foreign exchange campers happily ate their ice cream and put the whole ugly mess behind them. Gallery Dang Secondary Protocol.png Foreign Exchange Campers Together.png Max and the Exchange Campers.png Dang Reads.png Bear Formation.png Dang Attacks Neil.png Dang Karate.png Let's Kill Ourselves.png See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Spy Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:One-Shot